Legend of the Bloody Rose and Vampire Hunter D
by Yuukiblue
Summary: A young girl is whisked away from the real world and into the world of Vampire Hunter D after strange men calling her the "Bloody Rose" take her from her house. What happens when she meets her first anime crush? Vampire Hunter D & OC Swearing future lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Hmmm…I'm not very used to this. Well, here's a story about Vampire Hunter D (I know, he's awesome) and I tried my best to make it like him! (I've only seen the movies and I haven't read all of the manga. Yes I know "gasp"!) **

**And please be nice with reviews! I like criticism but no pure hatred! **

**Luvs you all! :) **

**I don't own this amazing character or anything besides Madison :)**

**Chapter 1**

"Madison, I want you to stop reading manga and to stop watching anime," were the words my mother said to me in a strict tone. "WHAT?" I cried out in reply. "Why? I love anime and manga!"

She looked at me agitatedly and answered, "Madison, this stuff is going to you head! You need to stop it because it's sucking you into it! Plus, like that manga you read, Hunter D or something—" I corrected her, "Vampire Hunter D" She continued, "Whatever, it's gory and the women are dressed inappropriately! It's affecting you! Just look at your art! You used to be so original and now all you can draw is manga!"

I made a pouty face and retorted, "What's wrong with my drawings? And I _love_ manga! I can't just get rid of it like an old pair of jeans! It's a part of me now!" She gave me a disapproving look and snapped at me coldly, "This is not a debate Madison. I'm going to block all sites that involve video and manga from your computer so you can't go on them. And anyways, those sites are bad for your computer. They give you a bunch of viruses."

And with that she dismissed me. Anger boiled up in my heart and I couldn't help but think, 'Why is she doing this? I've seen more blood and guts in the newer version of _The Wolf man_ and I was fine. And that was rated R! Vampire Hunter D is amazingly clean compared to that! And it's all _drawings_! Not physical people! Anyways, I'm fifteen now! I can handle myself! I'm mature and more responsible than Dina"—my sister—"so I should have more freedom!"

With a huff I flopped onto my bed and looked up at the ceiling. Well this sucks! I was just starting to get really into Bleach too! I sighed and couldn't help but think about my short history with anime and manga. I had already gotten used to reading backwards and would probably never forget how to do it, but I had hardly scratched the surface with watching animes. I remember the first anime I ever saw was Fruits Basket. That was such a sweet little anime. But it's nothing like the book.

I couldn't help but remember the first anime guy I ever fell in love with. And that was D. I don't why I would find such a cold and uncaring character charming but I just did. It's probably he's my complete opposite. Hmm…..I guess that set my trend for liking anime characters with long hair. I couldn't help but giggle at that thought. Man, what an interesting anime character. Too bad I'll never get to read_ or_ watch it again.

Grumpily, I got my pajamas on which were long blue plaid pants and a gray wife beater tank top. Without another thought, I crawled into bed and instantly fell asleep.

Late at night I thought I heard something that sounded like footprints coming from the hallway but decided to ignore it. But suddenly my bedroom door flung open and three men appeared. Instantly I froze in my comfortable position in my bed. I knew it was too dark for them to see my eyes clearly so I looked at them to see what they would do first.

One guy in black looked at the guy wearing brown next to him and said as softly as he could, "Ashford, are you sure she's the girl. I mean, I know that it took a lot of trouble to open a portal to this dimension but are you sure that's her?"

Ashford gave him a dark glare and snapped, "Of course I'm sure Eros! If I wasn't I wouldn't have opened the portal to begin with! She is the *Bloody Rose." What the heck? What is going on?

The man in dark blue with them now spoke up and said quietly, "Now is not the time to discuss this. We're here and that's all that matters. Even if she's not the Bloody Rose we will at least get money for bringing her to him to drink." The other two nodded and started to walk forward.

Against my better judgment, as soon as they got close enough I grabbed onto the lamp to the left of my bed, jumped up, and swung it at them. I managed to hit Ashford in the face but the man in blue grabbed the lamp from my hands while Eros grabbed me. Ashford carefully got up as soon as I was restrained, with blood flowing from his forehead and said angrily, "You bitch! How dare you!" He rose his hand to slap me but the man in blue stopped him and said, "We can't have her all bruised and bloodied now can we? He would kill us if that happened!"

I was just about to yell and scream when Eros clamped a hand over my mouth, preventing me from even uttering a sound. He whispered into my ear, "Ah-ah-ah, you need to be quiet my little dear or we'll have to hurt you." In reply I bit into his dirty hand. I tasted blood as I bit down harder. Eros nearly screamed but he bit his lip and quickly whipped his hand from my mouth.

A rag was shoved into my mouth in place of Eros' hand as they dragged me out into the hallway. My eyes got wide as I saw a huge glowing circle glowing in the hall with a picture of a modern castle not too far away. The landscape was dry and barren but it looked so familiar. Next thing I knew I was being dragged towards the strange circle. I kicked and squirmed but the men were much stronger than me and I ended up going through the circle.

To my surprise I realized that now it was not just a picture, but now I was actually there with the picture of my hallway behind me, and the fact that I had changed. I looked down and realized that my clothes had gotten smaller and that I had gotten taller, and that my dark curly brown hair was by my hips, slightly swaying in the breeze. Not only that, but I could see my breasts were bigger and instantly I got embarrassed. It was as if I had grown from a size B to a D in no time.

I was uncomfortable when I noticed the lecherous gazes of the three men and started tugging at my small tank top. Ashford asked the man in blue, "Dax, what the heck happened? She was a girl only moments ago." Dax replied a little in awe, "The boss said that something like this might happen to her. I just never thought that….."

Eros gave them a stern look and said, "Ok, let's go. It's giving me the creeps to be out here in the night." The other two nodded and they all began dragging me to the now ominous looking castle in view.

We were there within a few moments, and my surprise the gigantic carved wooden doors swung open for us. The men paid no attention and continued to drag me into the building. I was stunned at all the marvelous pictures, decorations, carvings, tapestries, and splendor in the castle that I almost forgot that I was kidnapped at that their boss probably lived here. Well good thing that I didn't forget.

Finally, we stopped in front of an empty golden throne, which was a bit weird. Awkwardly, Ashford called out, "Baron Warrick, we have the girl!" Suddenly a strong wind spun through the great hall causing me to turn from the mayhem. Soon it stopped and I turned to see a bluish colored man sitting lazily on the throne.

He looked in his late thirties, and tall looking with cold reddish brown eyes. His hair was short and was white-blonde as the sun but with no warmth to it, his hands long and elegant for a man, and he was dressed in a deep blue suit with gold trim to match. Gold chains hung around his neck and on his ears holding the most beautiful looking blue sapphires in them. But the aura this man emitted was that of a cold, deathless man.

The man looked at me with uncaring eyes and took in my appearance. To my astonishment he was suddenly in front of me with a look of excitement and anger in his eyes. Carefully he took the rag from my mouth and looked at the men as I coughed a little. Baron Warrick said in a rough tone, "I told you not to harm her! And yet you put this disgusting thing in her mouth! You're lucky that I don't shred you into pieces right where you stand!"

All Eros and Ashford gulped at the thought of their grisly demise, but Dax replied coolly, "We did not mean any offence to you Baron Warrick. We just did not what her to continue biting me and my men."

Baron Warrick looked at me funny before bursting out laughing. His laughter rang in the quiet and dead room giving me the creeps. He said, "So she likes to bite? Ah, the irony! I never imagined her to be quiet to feisty! Well this is a pleasant change."

Ashford quickly cut in before the Baron could say anymore, "I don't mean to hurry you, but I would like to have my reward now." Baron Warrick immediately stopped his laughter and replied coldly, "Yes, I understand. I will give you all your just rewards."

There was an evil glint in Baron Warrick's eyes as he looked at all of the men. They took one look and instantly fear showed on their faces. They started to turn and run, releasing me from their strong holds, but Baron Warrick quickly caught them all. I rushed out of the way in horror as I watched the Baron violently rip their throats and drank their blood as they screamed in agony.

Blood poured onto the polished dark stone floor and soon the Baron threw the bodies on the floor too. He turned to me, his eyes as red as the blood that dropped from his lips, and growled with a smirk, "Welcome to Castle Blackwater."

Fear poured into my veins as I tried to run from the terrifying creature but he quickly caught my arm and said in a soft almost mocking voice, "Now you see what I do to people that don't do what I want them to. So as long as you do what I say you won't be harmed. Alright?"

Slowly I nodded as I looked at him wide-eyed in fear. A smirk appeared on his face as he said, "I'll have a servant show you to you rooms now. A maid will help you with the dress there. Supper will be in an hour. Don't be late." He vanished like smoke as soon as the last word fell from his lips, leaving me to absorb all that happened.

Oh no, this can't be happening. I'm having a nightmare. That's it, creepy and bloody nightmare! Maybe my mom was right; maybe I should stop reading manga. No, I've never had a dream like this! It's _too_ real! There's no way I could come up with something like this in my sleep! Ugh, this is really bad!

As I sat there on the steps, dazed and confused, a maid walked up and said sweetly, "Miss…..…miss, please get up. I need to take you to your room now." With a sigh she grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I wobbled a little on my feet but she let me lean on her as she led me to my room.

My room was large and had red walls, red velvet blankets on an enormous wooden bed, and decorated wooden furniture. She walked me over to the bed and helped me sit down as if I was made of glass. I asked her as she started to leave, "Is he a vampire?" She turned and nodded.

I continued, "What is the Bloody Rose?" Her eyes grew wide but she replied seriously, "The Bloody Rose is a human that is important to Vampires. If you drink her blood your power will be increased a thousand fold. If you are around her you will feel happy and strong. If you….mate with her you will have either unlimited power or a great amount of strong children—"

That last bit of information got my attention and instantly I stated to freak. Oh my god I hope that vampire doesn't rape me. But the maid continued talking dreamily and finished off with, "The Bloody Rose is a legend to humans and vampires alike."

Well this is just great! There's just no way that I could _ever_ have those powers! And if I have them please take them away before I get killed or worse. I shuddered at the thought of it. The maid suddenly turned to me and asked sweetly, "Now what's your name sweetie?"

With a tad bit of suspicion I replied, "I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours first."

She gave me a smile and answered, "My name is Lafayette. I'm the only human maid that lives here."

I blinked a few times when I heard that and said with hesitation, "If you're human, what are you doing here?" And why would you tell me that…?

She replied dreamily, "The Baron saved me from a terrible werewolf in the woods. I was a small girl when he saved me. Even now he protects me…."

I couldn't help but smile a tad. This girl was so obviously in love with Baron Warrick. He probably knows it too. I just hope that she gets his love too…and that he doesn't eat her. As she was smiling and looking all lovey-dovey I said, "My name's Yuuki, nice to meet you Lafayette." There's nothing wrong with giving a false name.

Suddenly she grinned at me, clapped her hands, and exclaimed, "Well Yuuki, let's get you dressed! I don't you to wear those small clothes in front of Baron!" I blushed as I realized what she meant and started tugging at my shirt again. Next thing I knew she had me in a gorgeous pale blue dress with pearls sewn into it. The sleeves were like a kimono's and a plunging V-neck neckline towards my narrow waist. I blushed by how low it was and began pulling at it so it would show less, but all it manage to do was make me look even bustier. I sighed and not wanting to more slutty than I already looked, stopped tugging.

Next thing to change was my hair. She put it in an elegant half-up half-down hairdo so the curls rippled down my shoulders nicely and with pear combs on the side. When I looked in the mirror I was stunned. I have never looked beautiful or like a woman before.

My pleasant surprise was squashed when I realized that this was all meant to please Baron Warrick. I scowled in distaste at the thought and was about to tell Lafayette to get a more modest dress for me but I was stopped when she said loudly, "Yuuki, you look stunning! Well come on, it's time for dinner!" My heart lept when she said _dinner_.

And with that I was pushed out the door and lead by another maid down the hall. When we finally reached the dining room the maid elegantly opened the massive doors and said, "Please enjoy your meal." Uncomfortably, I walked over to the long table and sat on the side where most of the food was. Of course Baron Warrick wasn't going to eat _with_ me; he was probably going to eat _me_.

I swallowed nervously and tried to calm my thoughts but a Baron Warrick startled me when he said in a low tone by my ear, "How is your dinner?" I nearly dropped the cup I had in my hand but managed to catch it before replying, "I wouldn't know. I haven't eaten yet." He nodded and said, "Well then please do enjoy!"

As I looked at my food he strode to the chair not too far from me and sat down with a smirk. Carefully, I started to cut the meat on my plate and began to eat. It was very awkward to just have him staring at me while I ate, but I knew that if I was going to try to escape, I had better eat before. When I had finished my meal he said, "So, your name is Yuuki? What a lovely name. I guess you already know mine."

I turned to him and asked confused, "How did you know my name?" He replied nonchalantly, "The maid told me." I sighed and decided that if I ever talked to her I would never trust her again. After a minute I brought up the courage to ask, "So what do you want from me Baron Warrick?"

He looked at me amused and replied, "Do you really want to know Yuuki?" I slowly nodded and he stood up. Slowly he made his way over to me and started walking behind my chair. He continued, "First I'm going to treat you nicely, that way you'll get nice and healthy. Then I'm going to rape you and increase my power. After that I'm going to drink you so dry that you'll be gasping for air. I'll leave just a little blood left so you can live, and then I'm going to repeat the process, over, and over, and over again."

Instantly I jumped up out of my chair and turned to face him. Anger and fear boiled in my veins as I glared at him wildly. I retorted, "Don't think that you can control me so easily. I will fight no matter what you do to me. I will fight so much that you'll wish that you killed me from the beginning. I'll bite and thrash and make your life miserable. I will _destroy_ you!"

My anger simmered down after my little outburst and I was shocked at myself. What have I done? I've never been so bold before, but what is he going to do now? He looked at me with slight shock. But then his turn from shocked to amused. He smiled at me and slowly leaned towards me. He said in a sardonic tone, "You think that you can destroy me? I could break your bones like twigs! I like that you're this fierce though, it will make taming you even more fun."

Slowly he put a clawed hand to my face and gently grazed my neck with his claw. I froze from the action and stared at him. He had a smirk on his face as his claw went up my chin to my lips. He paused and pricked my lip. "Ow!" I couldn't help but say. I was about to suck on my bottom lip when I noticed the hungry look in his eyes. Suddenly he grabbed my bottom lip and squeezed. I tried to knock of his hands but they were replaced by his mouth.

Shocked, I froze again, unmoving as he licked my lip. My senses suddenly came back when he started sucking on my bottom lip and again I was trying to push him off of me. But he instead roughly grabbed my hands in one hand and wrapped an arm around my back. His hand trailed up my back as I tried to move my head away but he grabbed my hair and pushed my head towards him.

As he continued to suck my lip I felt myself get a little dizzy. He seemed to notice my weakness and plunged his cold tongue into my mouth. That was a_** big**_ mistake. Instantly I bit down on him. As soon as I tasted blood I released him. He immediately pulled away and with a fierce growl glared at me, blood dripping from the side of his mouth.

I smirked at him and was about to give him a ferocious come back but he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and dragged me towards him. Next thing I knew he plunged his fangs deep into my neck. I screamed from the pain and wanted to get him off me but my strength was fading with my blood. I groaned as he sunk his fangs deeper into my neck and I blushed. What is going on with me? Did I just _groan_? This guy is drinking my blood!

He noticed my reaction and retracted his fangs from my neck. He gave my neck a lick, making me shiver a little and he stood up so I could see him. His face was covered by my blood and he was smirking at me. His reddish-brown eyes stared back at me with fire and pride. My eyes started to water and it was not long before I was running down the hall to my bedroom. I raced over to the bathroom and started to sob.

After I had cried myself out I cleaned my neck and my face with a nice warm towel from the sink. Tiredly I went to my bed and sat down. What am I going to do? This guy will eventually kill me or make me wish I were dead. I need to get out of here. I jumped up off of my bed and tried my bedroom door. Locked. It turned to the giant window by my bed and opened it.

No wonder it wasn't locked, anyone who dared to climb down that sheer climb would most likely die. Hmm…..escape and die or live a miserable life. I pick escaping. Carefully, I climbed out the window and started edging around the gigantic castle. I was doing fine for a few minutes but this dress was not doing me any favors. I slipped once, making me grasp onto the stone wall for dear life, but besides that, I managed to make it down.

I have to admit, I was pretty amazed at myself. I had climbed down there with a long dress and a pair of flats. I smiled as I realized my own freedom and started to run like a mad woman. I ran and ran across the dark and seemingly lifeless desert. And the more I ran, the more tired I got, I ended up walking after who knows long and stumbled my way across the desert.

But in the distance something shiny caught my eye. I wonder what it is. I started jogging; holding up my dress in the process, and soon the shine became a dark figure. A person! Again I was running and I finally stopped when I was right in front of the person's horse. The person stopped as soon as he saw me and I started to talk happily, "Oh I'm so happy it's a person! You've got no idea how long I've been wandering around here! There's a vampire a long ways off the captured me, but I managed to escape. I'm sorry that I sound a little funny, but it's just so good to see someone else out here. I know I'm just a stranger but could you-"

I was cut off when I noticed that he had gotten off his horse and he was looking at me intently. The man wore a large black hat with some sort of stone on the side, a long flowing black cape, dark silver armor and black under armor, a blue amulet around his neck, a brown belt made for carrying things, and a long black sword. He was tall, muscular, and fair skinned. His long black hair whipped about his face in the dark moonlit night, showing of his pale blue eyes.

Instantly I knew his face and I with a gasp I whispered, "D!" After that, it was all black.

**Hmm…..Surprise surprise! I guess I should tell you that one: Yes, Bloody Rose is the name of Zero's gun in Vampire knight. And two: Yes, she fainted when she met D. (Wouldn't you?) XD Well, I hope you all liked it! (I know I did!) ;)**

**And pretty please review! (Again, I like criticism, not meanness!)**

**Next chapter D is in it! (Yummy!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MADISON! Oh if only I owned D... *sighs dreamily***

**Ya, I know, this chapter is short, but I couldn't help it! *sighs* **

**Enjoy anyways! :)**

Chapter 2: Meeting D and Battling Spiders

"D, what are we going to about her? It's not like you to randomly pick up strays. Especially not _**cute **_strays!" said a raspy voice. Silence followed the comment and the voice continued, "Come _on_ D! You can't tell me you aren't the least bit interested in this woman!"

A deep voice replied in a monotone, "If you continue I will cut you off of my hand and feed you to some wild dogs." The raspy voice chuckled and replied, "Alright, I'll be good for now. But I will get my way eventually, even if I have to-"

The voice was cut off suddenly with the sound of someone clenching their fist so tightly they actually cracked their knuckles. What the heck is going on? Am I dreaming about Vampire Hunter D again? But this sounds too real. This can't be right. And why do I feel like I'm on a boat. Realizing that I was asleep I slowly woke up.

Last night's events poured into my head as I looked down at the horse in front of me. I froze when I realized that there was someone sitting behind me and slowly turned to see who it was. To my surprise-and pleasure-I found out that it was D. I blushed when I realized that his arms were around me so I wouldn't fall off, and holding onto the reins. What a way to wake up! He noticed that I was awake and looked at me solemnly with his blue eyes.

Before I even had time to think I started blurting out, "Thank you so much for saving me! I don't know what would have happened to me if I had stayed out there!" Luckily, I caught my tongue before I could embarrass myself even more. He was still staring at me intensely as I blushed as bright as a tomato.

He finally asked, "What's your name and how do you know me?" I replied hesitantly, "My name is Yuuki. And I know your name because…..I…..um…have heard of you before. I just didn't think that you would be so tall!" My face steamed again so I turned so I couldn't see him. After a few minutes of looking at his hands on the reins I asked, "So where are we going?" He replied coolly, "The next town." Hmm…I guess he's still wandering about.

Next thing I knew I asked curiously, "Does your left hand have a name?" He froze behind me for a moment before replying, "What are you talking about?" I felt a little irritated because I really did want to know and retorted, "The symbiote on your left hand? The one that's really funny?"

I could feel that his aura had gotten darker but suddenly his left hand let go of the reins and he put it palm up to me. It was a regular palm, (Of course) but curiously I reached down and touched it. It was smooth, soft and slightly cold. Hmm….I poked it once, trying to get a reaction out of it when the hand suddenly bit my finger.

"Ow!" I exclaimed and looked down at the hand with a glare. The symbiote was there looking at me with a smirk and said, "Well that wasn't very nice of you! Didn't your mother teach you not to poke someone you just met?"

I retorted, "I should be asking you that question! You _bit_ me!" He replied matter-of-factly, "I just wanted to see what you were."

As I rubbed my finger he said, "Hmm…..human, healthy but with slight blood loss, and…." He seemed surprised for a moment before looking at me right in the face.

"What?" I asked a little worriedly. To further my worry he asked D, "Do you feel that?" D nodded from behind me and answered, "I know. She's been affecting me ever since I found her. It wouldn't be a surprise if she was it."

The symbiote nodded in understanding as I quickly asked, "What are you two talking about? All I know is that some random vampire brought me from my house because he thought that I was the Bloody Rose."

Now that must have thrown them off because D unconsciously stopped the horse and symbiote exclaimed, "HE WHAT?" I muttered awkwardly, "What, I said a vampire kidnapped me from my house. What's wrong with that?"

The symbiote shook his "head" at me and said, "You know what I mean. Now why does this vampire think that you're the Bloody Rose?"

I answered truthfully, "I honestly don't know." They both seemed to think about this and I couldn't help but think, '_Please_ help me D!' For a moment I thought that D had read my mind because he shifted on his horse and said, "I guess we have no choice but to keep you with us." I could tell that the symbiote was thrilled with this agreement because of the large grin on his face and because he muttered, "D spending time with a girl, how unusual!"

D ignored him and started the horse again. I smiled and said happily, "Thank you so much D! I know that you usually don't let people stay with you since you like to travel alone, but I really appreciate what you are doing." D looked down at me, getting a good look at my smiling face, and just nodded. I thought that I heard the symbiote say something that involved the words "appreciate what you are doing _now_" and "can't wait till later", but that must have been my mistake because D hardly seemed to notice.

When we arrived in town it felt like everyone was avoiding us. I sort of figured that this was going to happen since D has a dhampir, but it was still really rude of them. Luckily, we found an inn that would take us but the way that the manager gave us the keys made me think that we weren't the most welcome of guests at his inn. Just as I thought that this couldn't get any worse, D opened the door which showed one bed, a couch, one bathroom, and one closet.

I blushed at the thought of D sharing a bed with me and quickly said, "I'll take the couch!" With one jump, I flung myself onto the couch but as soon as I landed on the couch D picked me up and sat me on the bed. As he sat down on the couch I cried out, "Why did you do that? I was perfectly fine with sleeping on the couch, and I know you need a good rest if we get into trouble!"

But he just laid on the couch and tilted his hat forward so the light was out of his eyes. It was very polite of him to give a stranger the bed. I sighed and continued, "Well, thank you. It's nice that you're giving me the bed." I couldn't help but smile at his lazy form and said, "Do you want me to put the sword in the corner? It would be uncomfortable to sleep on."

He hesitated for a moment before tilting his hat back to look at me before replying, "Alright." Excitedly I hopped off of the bed and leaned over to untie the strap that was holding his sword. Aw that is such a cool sword! I can't believe he's letting me touch it! Smiling to myself, I managed to undo the strap and picked up the sword.

A grin was on my face as I looked at it. Curiously, I traced my finger around the strange looking skull symbol on the side of it and said unconciously, "Wow, this is a really cool sword!" He didn't reply, but just watched me as I carefully put it in the corner. In another bound I was back on the bed and facing D.

To my surprise he was staring back at me, causing me to blush. I quickly turned so I was faced away from him and started to think. Oh he probably has _tons_ of girls that have had crushes on him! I mean, he's _really_ hot so why wouldn't they? Oh god, what am I thinking? Just as I thought that I envisioned him **without** his armor and my face turned beat red. I shook my head to clear my head of such perverted thoughts and sighed. I'm not that pretty anyways. My sister is prettier than me. Unconsciously, I looked down and remembered my enlarged bust with a smirk. Well…..at the very least she definitely doesn't have these babies.

I giggled to myself and decided to get myself settled down for the night. As I crawled into my bed I was surprised to feel something fuzzy inside of it. Tiredly, I grabbed it so I could see what it was and was startled to see that it was a tarantula. With a scream I flung it away from me and ran over to D. He made a groan as I climbed on top of him and practically screamed, "D! There's a _spider_! There's a fricking **_huge_** spider! Please kill it!"

The spider started to crawl towards D and I on the couch which made me freak out even more. But D just gave me a gentle shove to disentangle me from him and slowly walked towards his sword. Just as I freaked out on the couch and started to wonder if D was just toying with me because of how slow he was walking towards the sword, the bed that I was in before started to leak spiders. Another shriek from me made D spin around to see the pool of spiders growing on the ground. Without a second thought I grabbed the pillow beside me and started swatting the spiders away from me. D on the other hand was slashing the spiders.

How can there be this many spiders in _one_ bed? Almost stood up to step on the spiders but I knew that it was a bad idea. I looked over at D to see how he was fairing with the spiders and was horrified to see a gigantic spider the size of a backpack clinging onto his back. He was trying to get it but he was too busy getting the other spiders on the ground to actually have enough time to kill the stupid thing.

Sucking in a deep breath, I crunched my way over to D and punched the spider that was on his back. As I pounded the spider on his back he continued to keep the smaller spiders away from us with his sword. I yelled at D as I continued punching and kicking the spider on his back, "See, this is why I _**hate**_ spiders!" I thought that I saw him smirk for a second but it was instantly replaced with a serious look. He replied, "Yuuki, take my sword. I'll hold the little ones off."

With a quick exchange, I grabbed his sword and speared the spider with his sword, like giant shish kabob. Quickly I flung the spider off the sword and out the window, causing the window to shatter as it exited. Luckily, the spiders somehow knew that their leader was dead and decided to follow the spider out the broken window. D and I watched as the spiders exited and when they all were out of the room I asked in a worried tone, "I can share the couch with you, right?"

He looked at me and gave me a serious nod as if he didn't want to fight anymore gigantic and frightening spiders either. (Well, they were frightening to me.) D tiredly walked over to the couch, checked the cushions, and then plopped down on the couch. As he laid down I started to blush a little but sucked it up and walked over to him and the couch. Uncomfortably, I looked around to see where I could lay but D's a pretty big guy with broad shoulders, and a buff body, and long legs, and long sexy black hair….Again I shook my head as my face turned red and decided to lay down right on top of him.

My shyness starting to come out I asked, "Um…..D, could I….um, lay on top of you? I don't want to take up your personal space but…..you're really big and there's not a lot of room on the couch…" He just looked at me and gave a simple nod before pulling his hat down again. Oh this is going to be _soooooo_ awkward….Taking a breath I carefully climbed on top of D and snuggled up between him and the couch.

Well, this is much comfier than I thought it would be. Using D's arm as a pillow, I put my arms around his arm and snuggled a little closer to him. I mumbled tiredly, "Goodnight D. Have sweet dreams!" He replied back with what I thought was a touch of softness, "Goodnight…..Yuuki." Next thing I knew I was asleep.

**Gigantic spider kabobs, awkward sleeping arrangements…..I think I accomplished what I wanted here! ;) Well I hope u all enjoyed what I wrote and pretty please review!**

**It will make me write quicker if you do! *Smirks and laughs wickedly before hiding in my lair***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehe...sorry for not posting a new chapter! And I appreciate all the reviews!**

**It makes me very happy! :)**

**Well here's a new chapter since you have so patiently waited. **

**It's...kinda short though...sorry! I promise I will add more chapters! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**WARNING!: Contains swearing, and in the future will contain blood...and other things...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Hmmm…it's so nice and warm here. Huh, it's not very soft though. Actually, it's a bit too stiff. I wonder if…with my left hand I reached to see if there was a way to turn the hard object so I could find its soft spot and sighed when I felt something soft. I was a little surprised by the fact that it was holding my hand back too. What? Oh, this must be a hand! Hmm…this hand sure is big compared to my little hands. Intertwining my fingers with the hand, I could feel how long and slender the fingers were and how nice and soft they were. In my sleep, I smiled and hugged the warm object in front of me while still holding its hand.

What a nice dream! I never knew that I could dream of such nice things. Suddenly the object in front of me turned around and whispered in my ear in a deep voice, "Yuuki, wake up." Startled by how close the voice was, my eyes instantly flew open and saw a pair of pale blue eyes staring back at me. "Gahh!" I exclaimed trying to get some space between us. But after finally realizing that I was still holding his hand I let go of it like a vicious snake and blushed deep red.

He didn't seem all that offended or flattered by what I had done as he got up off of the couch to grab his sword that was sitting in the corner again. Sighing I got up and said apologetically, "Hey…um….I'm sorry that I grabbed your hand in my sleep. I promise that I don't usually do that in my sleep."

But to my embarrassment the symbiote on D's hand replied with a chuckle, "That was nothing compared to what you did last night! You wrapped your arms and legs around him like you were trying to climb a tree!"

The heat in my cheeks started up again as I pictured just how awkward D must have been all night. Next thing I knew the words were stumbling out of my mouth in an apologetic and worried tone, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I know that at home I like to hug the pillows but I _never_ would have imagined that I would grab onto you! I'm so sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable! You don't have a stiff neck or anything bad, right? Oh I'm really, _really_, _**really**_ sorry! It must have been so awkward for you all night! I should have warned you!"

He was silent for a moment as if deciding what he should say, and finally replied, "It's alright. There's no need to apologize." Grabbing his sword he continued, "We should be heading out now." I was a little shocked at how nice D was being because I know it was not in his usually personality to tell people not to apologize. Heck, he barely speaks more than three words unless it involves details on some elaborate scheme this bad guy was doing in order to do some weird experiment or something along those lines. Well, either that or it has to do with something that is life threatening…..I shuttered at the thought.

As we got prepared to leave, (and after D paid for the window) my mind started to wonder. Hmm…..D's been traveling most of his life, right? I wonder how old he is. I mean, he doesn't look any older than twenty-six but I know that that's not his real age. He must be at _least_ two hundred years old. Well, at least he's a hot two hundred-year old. Gah! What am I thinking! This world is making me all pervy! Well…as I looked down I knew that I was at least right about the pervy-ness affecting _something_.

Man, why do I have to be stuck with one of the sexiest anime characters ever? Somebody should have known that I would think that his guy was hot and they should have known that I've had a crush on him since forever. (I know, I know, I'm over exaggerating….…) I sighed like the love stricken teenager that I truly was as I looked over at D who was saddling the horse. I don't think that D's ever been in love, has he? I know he had a thing with Doris, and it would have been awesome if they got together, but I guess it didn't work out. What makes me think that he would fall for me? Sure I look like a twenty year old but he still probably thinks I'm just like a kid. I act like one, that's for sure. He knows I act like a kid just by how I reacted to the spiders-

D interrupted my thought by saying, "Yuuki, it's time to go." I blinked a few times before smiling and walking over to him and the horse. He was already on the beautiful black mechanical horse which was pawing on the ground but as I looked at it, I got worried that I wouldn't be able to get on because of how tall it was. To my surprise, D put out a hand to help me up onto the horse. I grinned as I grabbed his hand and said, "Thanks."

With one strong fluid movement, he swung me onto the front of the horse and started the horse. As I fixed my dress on the horse I started to realize just how dirty it had gotten. How did I not notice this before? Oh well, it doesn't really matter at this point. With a content sigh I leaned against D a little and watched the scenery pass by. Mostly it was desert looking land, with mountains, hills, and scraggly shrubs. It made me miss the bay by my house and the tall trees that covered the hilltops. I wonder if the ocean exists in this world. I know I've seen a river but never have I seen an ocean. It's too bad if they don't have one because they are absolutely beautiful.

Curiously, I asked, "D, have you ever seen the ocean?" He replied without looking down, "No. I've heard of it, but I've never seen it." I said to him in a voice that sounded far away even to me, "Well you should go see it someday. It's an amazing thing. It's like outer space because is stretches out so far that it's hard to imagine another piece of land being on the other side. But the best thing about the ocean is watching waves crash onto the shore. It looks like something that only could happen in your head when the light hits the water and makes it all sorts of colors that you can't even begin to describe."

I could tell that I had gotten him thinking because he had a calm and gentle aura about him instead of his usual serious and dark aura. After about a minute he responded, "That sounds like a good place to go." I smiled and said, "Believe me, it is. After you're done with what you are really doing, you should go down there for a long deserved peaceful vacation."

His serious and dark aura came back in a flash as he practically growled, "What do you mean." I sighed and answered, "Do really want to know what I mean? Because I really don't think you would like what I know." Well, more like I don't know…..and what I am guessing.

But before he could answer my ominous question, a loud grating sound that sounded like a shriek echoed through the air. We both turned to find a carriage speeding down the path right behind us. Along with the carriage was a pack of wild looking dogs that were racing beside it. To my surprise, I realized as another shriek rung through the air was that the noise had come from one of the dogs. Those are some freaky dogs because they sound like a bunch of banshees.

D quickly kicked the horse into a fast gallop when he saw the figure of a man with short white-blonde sticking his head out of the side windows of the carriage, causing me to cling onto the saddle. Baron Warrick. Oh god he couldn't have found me so soon, could he? I My heart pounded at the dreadful idea. We were racing towards a dark shadow on the land that actually turned into a large forest. Where the heck did that come from? I was too afraid to really think about it as I kept hearing the dogs sicking shrieks behind us.

Soon we were only a few hundred feet from the forest when D suddenly asked, "Do you know how to ride a horse?"

"Of course I do!" I managed to shout over the loud shrieks and thundering hoove beats.

To my utter surprise he handed me the reins and said, "Keep heading into the forest. I'll find you when I'm done." And then he jumped-well more like _flew_-off the horse with his sword in hand and his cape flowinging menacingly in the wind.

"Wait!" I managed to yell just as I entered in the forest. Trees were scratching my arms and shredded the sleeves until they were in ribbons. The horse continued to race wildly into the forest as I struggled to stay in the saddle. Yes, I knew how to ride a horse but not in these conditions! Finally, I managed to get a good grip on the reins and sharply stopped the horse in it's tracks. Coincidently, we had stopped in a clearing in the forest.

I put a hand to my heart as I tried to calm myself down. Man, what a ride! I've always wanted to gallop on a horse before! Shaking my head of stupid thoughts I tried to figure out what I should do. If D didn't show up should I just leave? What should I do in the mean time? I want to help him but I know that I would be utterly useless.

Useless.

Useless?

No. I was not useless. I was the god damn Bloody Rose! I did a face-palm at how stupid I was being when suddenly I heard a loud, painful yell. Without a second thought I turned around and galloped back to D. I knew that it was him who had made such a terrible sound. My heart thundered in time with the hoof beats and anger spead accross my face. If that stupid Baron did anything funny to D I was going to rip him into shreds!

I quickly stopped the horse as soon as I spotted a dark shape by a tree. Quickly I dismounted the horse and ran over to the shape. But what I saw was not at all what I expected...

* * *

><p><strong>OoH! Cliff hanger! Just how I like it! *comences evil laugh*<strong>

**So I've decided to leave it up to the readers! Tell me what YOU would want Madison/Yuuki to find!**

**Is it D? Is it Baron Warrick? Or is it something else?**

**QUESTIONS! **

**Sorry for all the gammer mistakes and thanks for reading! See you soon! :)**


End file.
